


This feels like falling in love

by ForEvenAndEver (yuraxchan)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Even is a sweetheart, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Flirting, Isak is a nervous wreck, Lots of kissing, M/M, One Night Stand, canon!au, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/ForEvenAndEver
Summary: What if Isak had tried Grinder?Or, how Isak meets Even in the bathroom of a bar after a failed attempt at Grindr.





	This feels like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> I used the underage warning since Isak is 17 and it can be sensitive to some people.  
> I've never used Grindr so the "tob" thingy is probably not used by users. lmao. 
> 
> On a serious note though, always text someone the address of where you go/stay the night if you go with a stranger. Be smarter than Isak in this fic, be safe! :)

Isak doesn’t know why he listened to Eskild and downloaded Grinder. People are gross, sending him dick pix and asking lewd questions about his ass. Isak logged out five minutes later the first time he tried it. That should have been it, but no. Isak was curious, _and_ desperate. Eskild uses Grinder a lot so it shouldn’t be so hard, right? He thinks. So while he’s lying down on his bed after school, bored out of his mind and lonely as fuck, he caves.

He opens the app and cringes at some messages but chooses to ignore them this time around. There must be at least one decent guy out there. He finds one message who’s pretty tame, “a/l/tob” and decides to respond. He has to search what ‘tob’ means of course, because “top or bottom” isn’t very intuitive for him. He’s pretty new in the whole...gay scene. Well, _Grinder_ scene at least. He dutifully replies “18/Oslo/idk yet” and waits nervously, biting down on his lower lip.

Surprisingly, the guy answers, “20/Oslo/top”. Isak hesitates. A new message arrives. “Where? What?” to which Isak replies with a “Jungle at 9/hj or bj”. A new message pops up. “Will be wearing a red shirt”. Isak only writes a quick “Ok”. If he doesn’t like the guy, he wants to be able to flee before meeting him. He hopes he’ll get laid tonight but he also doesn’t want to go all the way which is why he offered a handjob or a blowjob. He wouldn’t want the guy to ask for more.

Jungle is packed when he arrives, as usual. Isak knows he doesn’t look 18 so he asks for a coke, just to be safe. He doesn’t want to get arrested tonight. It’s embarrassing but no one knows him there so they can judge all they want. He watches people come and go in the bar, sipping on his drink. No one hits on him and he doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed about it. But really, he knows he looks young and scared. His awkwardness probably screams Virgin so he can’t blame those hot and older guys for not approaching him. _He_ wouldn’t approach himself to be honest.

When he finally catches a red shirt, he stares, forgetting to breath. The guy is hot, like really hot. But he’s also muscled and looks like the typical closeted jock and Isak isn’t sure he wants to be left alone with him. Deflating, he follows him with his gaze as he settles at the bar. Of course, hot dude doesn’t stay alone for long, someone coming right up at him, invading his personal space. Isak feels less like a dick to stand him up. He’ll find someone else with no problem. He still reaches for his phone and sends a quick “sorry can’t make it” before promptly deleting the app.

Grindr really isn’t for him. Frowning down at his drink, he finishes it and heads to the bathroom before leaving. Another guy is there when he enters. Isak licks his lips. Are all the hot guys reunited tonight? This one is less intimidating though. Isak does his business and washes his hands slowly. Feeling the guy’s eyes on him, he tilts his head to the side, curious.

“Are you hiding too?”

“Hiding?” Isak is confused. “Uh, no. Are you?”

The guy sighs. “Yeah. There’s someone out there that I don’t want to see.”

“Oh.” Isak replies dumbly.

“Are you here with someone?” the guy continues, searching his face. It’s unnerving.

“Uh, no.”

The guy smiles broadly. “Could you...help me?”

Isak opens his mouth before shrugging. “Sure.”

“What’s your name?” the guy inquires. “Mine is Even.”

“Isak,” he replies.

“Nice to meet you Isak. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Gaping, Isak blinks. “What?” He must have heard him wrong.

Even laughs. “I need to get out of here.” He’s looking at Isak intently. “So, can you be my boyfriend?” he adds when Isak doesn’t reply.

“Oh!” Isak exclaims, when he finally understands. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” He tries not to sound as panicky as he feels and he probably fails since Even chuckles.

Even’s arm comes around his shoulders and he leads him to the door. “Ready, _boyfriend_?”

Isak can’t even voice out his answer. They’re already heading out. Even stops a few times to say ‘hi’ to some people and Isak stays quiet, following him like a shadow. He tries to ignore people’s curious eyes on him. They probably wonder why someone as hot as Even does with someone like _Isak_. He wonders too. But they’re only playing pretend.

When they finally reach the door, Even releases his hold on him. “Thanks, Isak.”

Isak’s heart flutters at the tone of his voice and at the stare that greets him when he looks up to meet Even’s eyes. Even looks at him warmly, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“You’re welcome,” he mumbles.

“What are you going to do now?”

“Heading home, I guess.”

“Want to come to mine?”

Isak’s throat closes up. Perhaps Even wants to thank him? He cringes inwardly. Okay, Isak might be a virgin but he’s not _that_ naive. He’ll probably succeed in getting laid tonight in the end. He grins, “Yeah, why not.”

Even beams at him. “I don’t live far.”

They walk alongside each other in silence, throwing careful glances at the other when he’s not looking. It’s not as awkward as Isak feared.

“So, were you hiding from an ex?” Isak tries, biting his lips. “Or something.”

“Or something?” Even laughs, looking at him in surprise. Isak flushes, embarrassed. Probably not the question he sould have asked to his potential lover. “Yeah, it was an ex.”

Isak simply hums and doesn’t ask for more. When Even stops in front of a building, arching his eyebrows in question, his heart speeds up and smiles hesitantly. This is it, he thinks. Even’s apartment is on the third floor and they climb the stairs two by two. Isak nibbles on his lips nervously as he waits for Even to open the door. “Come in,” he offers, closing the door behind Isak. “Do you want something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks.” Isak looks around shyly, carding a hand through his hair. Now, he feels awkward. In a stranger’s home. Should he text the address to Eskild? Just to be safe? His hand on his phone, he hesitates before deciding against it. He still hasn’t told anyone he was gay.

Even smiles, motioning to follow him to his room. Isak stops at the door. “Don’t be shy, I don’t bite.” he smirks. “Much.”

Isak stares at him, blushing at the innuendo, before ducking his head. “So, um.” Smooth, he thinks, very smooth.

He’s cut off by Even invading his personal space. His throat closes up at their proximity. Even cups his cheeks and drops a quick kiss to his lips. It’s soft. Just a gentle press of lips. Close-mouthed. Even’s eyes search his, asking for permission. They must find it because Even smiles and kisses him again, more firmly this time. “Okay?” he whispers against his mouth.

Isak nods, unable to reply coherently with words. Even smiles against his lips and kisses him deeper, tilting his head to the side. Opening his mouth, he urges Isak to do the same, pushing his tongue against Isak’s. Even kisses with intent, giving his all. He nibbles on Isak’s lips, bites them, before licking them to regain his breathing then goes back to kiss him hard. Isak’s heart beat is skyrocketing, his palms, now resting on Even’s arms, are clammy. He can feel his toes curl as Even keeps kissing him.

When Even pulls away, it’s only to push Isak against the nearest wall. Isak huffs when his back hits the surface and he groans when Even’s mouth starts to wander on his jaw and his neck. He tries to keep his eyes open but it’s a little difficult with Even’s lips devouring his skin, leaving hickeys in their wake. Everything is new for him and it’s a little overwhelming. His hands push weakly at Even’s shoulders to slow him down. “Wait,” he gasps out.

Even stops his ministrations immediately and faces him. One hand on Isak’s cheek, he frowns worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just. Too much?” Isak mumbles, feeling dumb. He’s short of breath, he feels hot and his lips tingle. “Can we slow down a little?”

Even’s expression softens. “Yeah. We can do that.” He pecks Isak on the mouth and pulls away. Panicking, Isak grabs his wrist. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m just giving you space.” Even explains, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. Isak nods, flustered. “Do you want anything?”

“Water, please.” Isak inquires, letting go of Even’s wrist. He lets out a sigh when Even is out of sight and puts his hand on his chest. He needs to breath. He hopes he didn’t make a fool of himself by stopping Even, but he was starting to freak out. It wasn’t his first kiss nor his first make out session but still. It’s different. Meaningful. Besides, he intends to do more than make out tonight and it scares him a little.

Even hands him a glass of water and Isak thanks him, then greedily drinks the whole content. He can feel Even’s eyes on him and it makes him nervous. He blushes and looks down at his empty glass. “I...I’m very new to...this.” He frowns, unsure of how to get the message across.

“This?” Even sounds amused. “Drinking water?”

Isak looks up, arching one eyebrow. “Are you making fun of me?”

“I would never.” Even promises but his eyes are shining with mischief.

Unable to hide his own smile, Isak shakes his head, petulant. “I don’t like you very much.”

“Liar.” Even snorts. “You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t, and you sure wouldn’t have let me put my tongue in your throat.”

Blushing, Isak rolls his eyes, but he feels better. Less anxious. Even smirks and grabs the glass from him, disappearing once again. Isak pushes away from the wall and looks around the bedroom, curious. He smiles at some of Even’s drawings. “You’re good,” he says when he notices Even coming back into the room.

“Thanks.” he says, leaning on the door frame and following him with his eyes.

Isak keeps inspecting the room, throwing him furtive glances before walking steadily towards Even’s waiting figure when he’s satisfied. “Nice room,” he comments softly. They stare at each other. Even’s gaze flicks to his lips. Grinning, Isak caves, grabbing Even’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Your bed isn’t really...accessible though.”

Even’s warm chuckle hits his lips and they’re kissing again, slower this time. Even’s hands settle on his hips and he presses himself against Isak’s body. “We don’t need a bed.” When he feels Isak tense up, he quickly backpedals. “Or...we can use my parents’.”

“They’re not here?” Isak asks.

“Away for the weekend.” Even kisses his cheek and squeezes his waist reassuringly.

At Isak’s nod of acceptance, he leads him to the master bedroom and starts to undress. He takes off his shirt and pants between kisses, helping Isak out of his clothes too. Once they’re both in boxers, it’s difficult to ignore the press of each other’s hard on. Isak’s hands start to shake so he grips Even’s hips to hide his nervousness. As if sensing his distress, Even bumps their nose together and brushes their lips together tenderly. “Still okay?”

A breathy “yeah” makes it past Isak’s lips, then he’s gently pushed down on the bed, Even hovering on his body on all four. “How new is it for you?” he murmurs, pushing Isak’s hair out of his face.

Isak grimaces. “Very new.” His cheeks grow hot in embarrassment and a little bit of shame he must admit.

Even simply hums, visibly not deterred by the admission, staring at him intensely. “Can I blow you?” he asks.

His eyes widening comically, Isak nearly chokes on his breath. “Y-Yeah.” he squeaks. He doesn’t sound so sure and he knows it but, come on, it’s not like anyone ever asked to suck him off before. “If you want.”

“I _really_ want to.” Even assures him, his eyes glinting. He kisses him soundly on the mouth before kissing his way down to his navel; from his jaw to his stomach, teasing Isak’s nipples on his way by flicking his tongue against them and making them harden. Isak’s hands grip the sheets and he watches as Even slides down his body without breaking their eyes contact. Even pushes his thighs apart and settles in between, pressing a kiss to the inner side of each one.

Isak gulps. He’s never been harder before, his cock tenting his boxers, only a few millimeters away from Even’s face. It’s intimidating somehow. He fidgets, uncomfortable. Even nuzzles his face against his thigh, leaving butterfly kisses on the skin there to help him relax. He dives down to press a kiss to Isak’s hip then grabs the hem of his boxers to push it down his legs. When Isak’s cock springs free, his breath hitches. Even discards his boxers and settles back in between his legs, lying down on the mattress on his stomach.

His eyes meet Isak’s and Isak can feel his warm breath against his most intimate part. Isak’s cock twitches at the sensation and Even arches one eyebrow, smirking. Then, he’s licking the underside of Isak’s cock and Isak hisses, surprised at the contact. No one’s ever touched him there and now there’s this hot dude between his legs wanting to take it into his mouth. He bites his lips, hard, and closes his eyes. He has to control himself if he doesn’t want to come the second Even’s lips are around his cock.

He nearly shouts when Even takes him into his mouth though, his body bucking up. Even’s hands hold him down and he chuckles. “Very new indeed.” Isak flushes, embarrassed. He feels like hiding and running away but Even tightens his grip on him. “I _like_ it. You’re beautiful, Isak.” he whispers, sounding sincere.

Letting out a sound between a moan and a sob, Isak throws his arm on his face, mumbling a soft, “Shut up.”

Even climbs up his body to kiss him with passion, taking his breath away, as his hands caress his sides reverently. Isak moans into the kiss, curling a hand around Even’s neck to pull him closer, his sensitive cock touching Even’s through the fabric of his boxers. Even pecks him a few times, murmuring how good he looks underneath him, how hot he is spread out and flushed, just for him, only for him, before going down on him once more, twirling his tongue around his cock and sucking him as deep as he can. Isak’s mouth stays open, strangled moans leaving his lips as Even pleasures him, one hand splayed on his stomach, pining him to the mattress.

Hollowing his cheeks, Even’s free hand comes around the base of Isak’s cock, as he keeps bobbing his head up and down. It’s hot and warm, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth. The erotic sounds Even make resonate through Isak’s body and he trembles, his hand shooting up to grip Even’s hair. “I-I’m...” he gasps out. Even hums around him in response, speeding up the pace, before pulling out when he feels Isak’s stomach contract against his hand, the telltale sign of his approaching orgasm. Isak’s hips buck up once more as he comes on Even’s hand and his stomach with a throaty groan. Even milks him dry, mouthing at his thigh, his eyes not leaving Isak’s face.

“Holy fuck,” Isak whispers, spent, when he’s coming down his high. “That was...amazing.”

Even smiles, pleased, and bends down to kiss him. It’s sloppy on Isak’s part but probably the hottest kiss he’s ever experienced. “Do you need...help?” Isak mumbles against his lips.

“You don’t have to, I can take care of it.”

Isak frowns. “Let me, please.”

“Okay.”

Even settles on his side, making sure his soiled hand doesn’t touch the sheets as Isak does the same, facing him. He kisses him languidly, his hand mapping out Even’s chest, then sliding down his boxers to curl around his cock. He strokes him hard and fast, knowing Even desperately wants to come. Even is quiet, but his breathing is erratic, and the sound of his heart beating crazily is loud in the room. He moans, his eyes shut firmly, when he comes in Isak’s hands and his boxers, his back arching, Isak’s mouth muffling the sound.

His eyes flutter open and he grins at Isak, sated. “Thank you.”

His voice is rough. It’s terribly hot. Isak’s throat closes up. “Thank you, too.” Isak manages to say quietly, staring at Even’s face and taking his hand back.

They stare at each other in silence before Even extracts himself from Isak’s warm body. He comes back, naked, with a towel and helps Isak wipe the come off his stomach and hand. Throwing the towel to the floor, he then pushes Isak onto his back and kisses him sweetly. “Can you stay?” he asks. Isak smiles and nods.

They keep making out, rolling around the bed, laughing when they nearly fall off the mattress and onto the floor. They don’t go all the way, but they get each other’s off three more times. Once, while rubbing against one another before Even takes the matter in his own hand—pun intended—taking both of their cocks in his hand to stroke them to complexion. Once when Isak tries his first (failed) blowjob, guided by an overly patient Even. It’s awkward and he nearly chokes on Even’s cock making them laugh for ten minutes straight. Even doesn’t go soft though, and Isak’s second attempt is successful.

The third time, Even fingers Isak. He tries to suck him off at the same time but Isak swats his hand away. “Don’t,” he groans. “I’ll come in two seconds flat if you touch me.” Even smirks and keeps pumping his fingers in his ass, adding lube every other minute to lessen the uncomfortable sensation, and probing at his prostate. Isak lets out really interesting high pitched sounds and Even has to pause, worried he’ll break him. Isak has confessed his inexperience between round one and two so Even doesn’t want to overwhelm him, even if he _does_ want to sex him up and wreck him for hours.

They take short naps between rounds, and Even makes sure they stay hydrated. He also feeds Isak grapes. Isak doesn’t know if sex is supposed to be this good but he’s not complaining. Even is really sweet and attentive too, which makes Isak’s heart flutter in his chest. The turn of events is quite unexpected but he knows he’s lucky he’s met Even tonight. He couldn’t have dreamt of a better Grinder first experience.

“Hey, what were you doing at the bar?” Even asks after they’d taken a very needed shower.

Isak hesitates. “Don’t laugh okay?” He sighs. “I had to meet a guy that I met on Grindr.”

Even arches one eyebrow. “Did he not show up?”

“He did, but...I freaked out.” Isak admits, playing with Even’s fingers. “He was hot.”

“And I’m not hot?” Even cuts in.

“You’re _very_ hot.” Isak replies, rolling his eyes. “But you’re less intimidating. I don’t know. I saw him and he was all muscled.”

Even pinches his hip. “You keep complimenting me...” he says dryly.

Isak laughs. “It’s not like that, come on. You know what I mean.”

“Why did you come home with me then? What changed?”

“You didn’t hit on me at first so I guess I was less nervous.”

Even bites his lips. “Okay, since it’s confession time...There was no ex at the bar.”

“What?” Isak splutters, shocked. “But you said-”

“I lied, sorry.” Even mumbles. “I didn’t know how to flirt with you. We were in a bathroom okay. I would have come off as too strong.”

Isak narrows his eyes at him, then sighs. Even was right. “Yeah. It makes sense. But why me?”

“You’re beautiful Isak.” Even says, stealing him a kiss. “And so cute.”

Giving him the stink eye, Isak snorts. “You’re not very cute right now.”

“Does it mean you found me cute earlier?”

A smile tugs at Isak’s lips. “Maybe.”

“Ow!” Even teases, hugging him tighter. “You find me cute!”

“Shut up, you’re choking me.” he mumbles, only half trying to get free.

Even snorts. “You sure don’t need me to choke, babe.”

Isak groans, getting red. “You said you wouldn’t make fun of me!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Even laughs, nuzzling his cheek. “Don’t be mad.”

Isak glares at him but stops, melting, when Even cups his cheek, caressing it tenderly. He leans in and presses his mouth against Even’s, locking their lips sensually.

“So, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Even repeats, smiling hopefully.

Isak smirks. Yeah. I can do that.”

Even huffs, falsely offended, then promptly starts tickling him. Isak bursts out laughing and tries to shy away from him. “Okay, okay! You win! Yes, Jesus Christ! I’ll be your boyfriend!” he shouts, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

Beaming, Even brushes their lips together. “Good choice, _boyfriend_.”


End file.
